


Hold me

by Ivaylo



Series: Glimmer [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, a bit of angst, after a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: "Hold me" she breaths





	Hold me

The base has calmed down many hours ago and Cassian is having a hard time to focus on the screen of his datapad. The low light of the room isn't helping him concentrate. Nor is his chair getting more comfortable over time. He should probably do one of his back excercises. Or Jyn will get to him when she is back.

He leans back, sighs and runs his hand over his face, stopping on his lips to ease away the slight smile. _Cassian Andor smiling because he has somebody that cares for him._  
He listens for the humming noise of the air system engines, but there is another noise. Outside of the quarter's doors.  
Before he can react properly they slide open and reveal...

"Jyn!" 

Cassian almost jumps up from his chair, because Jyn looks terrible. Her shoes and pants full of dried mud and to his horror he spots several dark brown blood stains on her clothes. Her normally neat bun is a messy and the lack of sleep and general exhaustion is written all over her face. 

"Jyn?" he asks. Calmer, softer, while he steps closer, both of his hands open on his side. An offer. 

She shakes her head, slowly as if she is moving at a different pace than the rest of the universe and then her hands dig into the sides of his shirt, she presses her head against his chest. 

"Hold me." she breaths and so Cassian wraps his arms around her tightly. It's all he can do right now. He knows Jyn will talk about if she wants. When she is ready. 

They stand like that, in silence, but comfort for quite a while.


End file.
